Battlefield
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: While laying in bed, Danny starts regretting some of the choices he made concerning him and Ethan


**AN: I know a lot of people are writing reaction fics to what happened on Monday, and at first I wasn't going to, but then I heard this song and it just screamed Dethan so I decided to give it a whirl.**

**Yes I know it's a little short, but I actually wanted it this way, just didn't want to drag it out I guess.**

**Anyway the song is called Battlefield and it's by Lea Michelle, so if anyone gets the time, I totally recommend listening to it. **

**Enjoy **

_**You and I**_

_**We have to let each other go**_

_**We keep holding on, but we both know**_

_**What seemed like a good idea**_

_**Has turned into a battlefield**_

_**Peace will come **_

_**When one of us puts down the gun**_

_**Be strong for both of us**_

_**No please, don't run, don't run**_

_**Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**_

Staring at the tiles of his ceiling, Danny knew this was going to be a long night. I mean granted his anyone had the week, this teen had, they probably wouldn't be able to sleep. First Allison was killed, then not even a couple days later, Aiden was killed, and then how does the teen end the week from hell, by breaking up with the only guy who ever treated him with love and respect…..just because he couldn't see himself dating a werewolf.

Thinking back, some part of Danny realized that was a stupid excuse, because he knew….yes Ethan did kill people, but he would never hurt Danny and he was trying to change.

But the other part of him, the logical side, just screamed " You can't date a werewolf" so instead of listening to his heart, like he always did before….Danny listened to his head.

Rolling over, from his back, to his side, Danny replayed the conversation he had with Jackson in his head, which of course certainly didn't help things, in fact it only made it worse, because from the time he got home, to the time he finished skyping with Jackson, Danny found himself second guessing his decision ._" "First the guy looses his brother, then you break up with him…you certainly know how to kick a man when he's down Danny-boy."_

" _Shut-up Jackson. I thought you were going to cheer me up, not make me more miserable then I already am."_

_Laughing softly, Jackson gave his friend a smile. _

" _You're right dude, but still Ethan was probably going to take you with him….did you even think about that?"_

" _Yes but still….."_

" _But nothing. Danny out of all the jackasses you dated, Ethan was the only one who treated you with respect. He never cheated on you, he was always there for you and I know deep down, your feelings for him go way beyond like…..right?"_

_Without saying anything, the other teen just shook his head yes._

" _So….all in all….you let the best thing that ever happened to you, walk out of your life just because you couldn't date a werewolf."_

_Again without saying anything, Danny nodded his head yes._

Blinking back the memory of that conversation, Danny rubbed his eyes, then rolled back onto his back to try and get some sleep, but as he was getting comfortable, the teen noticed a box and a card with his name on it, resting by his closet door. Tilting his head in confusion, he got out of bed, and crawled over to the closet.

Opening up the envelop, Danny smiled when he recognized Ethan's handwriting.

_**Danny**_

_**Even if you could never date someone like me, thank you for giving me the best four months of my life**_

_**Stay safe**_

_**Love**_

_**Ethan**_

Wiping away a small tear, Danny opened the box and saw Ethan's leather jacket and his green tee-shirt.

Bringing the jacket to his face, the teen took in the familiar scent that meant home and safety.

Putting it on, Danny crawled back into bed, but this time as he closed his eyes, the young man allowed his heart to break, allowed the tears to fall, because even though it seemed like a good idea at the time, Danny longed to lay in the arms of the man he loved, but knew deep down, that was never going to happen again.


End file.
